


lent et triste

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone else dies the first time around.





	1. chopsticks (1:1)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers. An AU with Kaede as the protagonist. Different murderers, different victims.  
> There will be relationships, but I'll try to keep romance minor and background.

The buzzer rings.

"Thank you for everything, Saihara! We're going to get out of here! All of us, together!"

Kaede Akamatsu gives Shuicihi Saihara a shaky smile, trying to calm down the wild racing of her heart, bursting with nervousness. He nods calmly, smiling back at her.

Somehow, even though he seems so unreliable sometimes, he has strength when she loses hers. _I knew I could rely on you_ , she thinks. _I'm sorry I had to lie to you, but you'll see_. He would understand. She had only done what she did to save them all.

They run to the library together, steps clattering down the hall, down the stairs, both of them breathless with anticipation. All the nervousness leaves her as she rushes to pull open the door, running in without stopping to look, there's no time for that, Saihara following behind her moments later.

The first thing she sees is a heavy metal ball lying on the ground.

Her heart sinks at the sight of it. But there's someone else there at least, a boy with a shock of green hair, staring at the ball, bemused. _So the mastermind is!..._

Rantarou Amami looks up at them, eyes wide.

"The camera, then... it was you. What are you doing? Didn't I say not to get in my way?"

"Amami?! What are you doing here in the library?" Kaede points accusatorially. "You, you must be the mastermind!"

Rantarou's eyes narrow warily first, his hands set forward, placating, "I'm not the mastermind," but he switches to a strained, friendly expression as he continues.

"What am I doing here? Haha... I guess I was doing the same thing as you two. But," his eyes flicker back to the ball before coming to look back at her, and now he looks pained. "What were you planning, Akamatsu?"

Kaede sweats under his stare, but when she speaks, it's confident. She knows she's in the right. "It was the only way to end the game for sure." Her voice is full of conviction and her eyes are hard as she stares at him, angry at his escape. Though they had caught him, and the cameras were bound to have gotten pictures of him trying to go into the room, she was worried now. How were they going to stop him, now that he knew they knew?

"And... you helped her?"

The question bounces off Saihara, who hasn't said a word since they came in. He jumps as it sinks in that he's the one being addressed, his eyes going back and forth from the ball on the ground, to Kaede, to Rantarou. "I-I," he says, and while he's actually trying to talk to Rantarou, his eyes come to her.

"Akamatsu?" _Why?_

So the ball has dropped, and he's realized. To think that he figured out her plan so quickly. She can't look him in the eyes, but she can hear the hurt in his voice.

"If the mastermind dies, the killing game ends." She smiles sadly. If he had known, she knows he would've tried to stop her.

"There's... that's..." It seems like he's having a hard time trying to speak.

"Gyahahaha! No, no, you don't have to question it! She's right!"

A whirlwind of noise and commotion sweeps into the room, replacing the tension with something else entirely as Monokuma and the Monokuma Cubs pop out of nowhere, all of them laughing, talking, arguing raucously.

"Ah~ there's such a dark atmosphere in here! That's no good at all."

"But then the extermination is about to happen, no wonder the mood is so down! How much time is left, let's see! Let's see!"

"Poppa, poppa! How much longer? I want to send all these bastards straight to hell!"

"E-eh... extermination, huh... I don't want to think about such violent things, I'm going to cry!"

"..." Monodam, silent as always.

"My cubs, my cubs, I love you all, but, be quiet! Be quiet!" He slaps them all back in a furious rage, sending them all tumbling away crying as they hit the walls. "I have to tell these bastards something, and I can't do it with all this noise!"

"Anyway! You're right, you don't have to question it, 100% right! If the mastermind is dead, the killing game is over! You're not that stupid after all!"

"But! You're still stupid! Because... Mr. Mystery there is not the mastermind!" The bear laughs uproariously. "Maybe you should have killed him anyway? (Saihara jerks at the words, makes a strange noise) Characters like him, they're just meant to die, aren't they? He's just there to pull at your heartstrings!"

The words sink into her heart with shock. Amami, not the mastermind? "Why should we believe you? If we figured it out, you would just lie!"

"How dare you!"

"Poppa would never lie!"

"Quiet, quiet! I said quiet!" Monokuma roars again, but the Cubs have worked themselves up into a frenzy, shouting off objections and refutations at Kaede's words.

But someone else speaks up.

"...I don't think Amami is the mastermind either," Saihara mumbles underneath his breath, hat pulled down low over his eyes. He seems deep in thought. He's not looking at her.

"Hah?" A strange fear and uncertainty strikes her. Even Saihara agrees? But she couldn't be wrong, could she?

"There's just too much that doesn't fit together..." He trails off.

"Like I said, I'm not a suspicious person. I was just trying to stop the mastermind, just like you!" Amami is smiling cheerfully now, if a bit sheepishly.

"Gyahahaha, you bastards think you're so smart, you think you can outsmart our poppa! He's smart, you aren't that smart!"

"...that's saying smart too many times, isn't it! It doesn't even sound like a word anymore..."

"Stop! Stop! Please don't fight..."

"Anyway! Anyway! We'll just be taking these—"

Monofunny gathers up the cameras in a flash, almost too quickly for them to see.

"Hey! You can't take that!" Both Saihara and Kaede start, though he stops as he hears her, trailing off and looking down.

"Don't worry! Don't worry! We'll just be developing them for you! You'll get them back soon—"

"—that's if you don't all die! Hahaha!"

"Bye bear!"

They vanish just as quickly as they appeared, leaving thick silence in their wake. It sits in her throat, clogs it up, chokes her. She has to say something. But what can she say?

There's only one thing she can say.

"I'm... sorry." It hangs in the air.

It's small, insincere, dulled by the heaviness of books and library air. While she says it to Amami she means it for both of them.

Somehow Amami laughs at it, soft and easy. "It's okay. I can appreciate the sort of person you'd have to be to make a plan like that... you really are a leader-type, Akamatsu." He gives her an admiring look. He's strangely unperturbed for coming so close to death just minutes earlier.

He actually even smiles at her.

_Just what kind of person are you? How can you say something like that when you almost died?_

Saihara doesn't take it so easily. He says nothing, a hand raised to the brim of his hat, fingers gripped tight with strain.

"It's not the time for hard feelings," Amami's smile turns sad. "Our time is almost up."

What was left? Hours? Minutes?

_But... of course it couldn't end so easily._

 

* * *

**Ding dong ding dong…!**

They're all shocked as a strange jangling noise plays.

A monitor switches on. Monokuma is splayed out in an armchair, jauntily swinging around a glass of wine. He must be happy.

**A dead body has been discovered!**

**Please hurry over to the location of discovery in the warehouse!**

_Thinking back now, I know it would have been better if it had just all ended there. But it really was only the beginning of this crazy story..._

 


	2. chopsticks (1:2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy about the positive response so far. Thanks for comments and stuff, they make me happy.  
> Also, I wish I could write longer chapters. But writing is pretty hard...

**A dead body has been discovered**!

The words ring in her ears, discordant. But as fear rises up in her chest (someone here is a killer, someone I just met is dead), a dark relief slips into her heart. _So that means we're not dying after all_ , it whispers, and she shakes her head, tries to bring herself back to reality. _You shouldn't think things like that!_

Saihara stands stiff, frozen, his hand still on his hat. Amami almost looks like he expected this to happen. There's not a trace of nervousness on him. _I still can't trust him._

She starts to speak first, but her voice doesn't come out right. She tries again. She's supposed to be the leader, isn't she? She's the one who has to do things like this. "We... have to go."

Saihara catches himself with a start, drops his hand back down to his side. "Y-yeah."

She tries to smile at him, but he still won't look at her.

Amami nods, expression determined. "...I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. With this development, it looks like we'll have to play their game."

"Why are you calling it a game? This is serious!" She can't help but snap, his breezy attitude finally getting under her skin. Someone just died and he's still talking like he knows something the rest of them don't. "Can't you stop acting all mysterious for just a second? You can't do this alone, you know!"

_It's like you're trying to get killed!_

She almost says it, but her own words strike back at her as they sink in. She swallows it down, but she's sure she sees humor in his eyes. He knew what she was about to say. It doesn't look like he minds too much.

_I hate his attitude!_

There's a feeling like something boring into her back. Saihara's looking at her at now, but there's something dark in his stare. She tries to meet his glance but he looks away.

 

* * *

The walk there is awkward, Amami by her side, Saihara trailing just slightly behind them. An aura of gloom hangs over them. No one speaks.

 _It's like a death march_. She can actually compose the notes in her head, her fingers itching to play imaginary keys. If only she could be doing just that instead of being stuck in this mess.

They see no one on their way there, her anxiety growing greater with every step through empty corridors. _Where is everyone?_ It's getting dark, and the dull light is quick to fade into shadows stretching out all around them.

"It's almost night time," she says under her breath. Amami hums agreement. "It's going to be harder to investigate."

When they reach it, the low murmur of voices through the slightly open warehouse doors almost relieves her, finally, there's other people around instead of only these two, but she knows better. There's nothing good in there. Someone is dead in there. Who? Who died?

She'll go forward. She'll find the culprit.

She pushes open the doors. They swing back with a heavy groan, and everyone inside turns to look at them.

"Ah~ Detective-chan is f-i-n-a-l-l-y here~," a small, purple-haired boy calls out as Saihara comes in, "Are you going to solve the case for us? Or was Akamatsu-chan more interesting? Nishishi!" He giggles.

Kokichi Ouma. He's sure finding ways to make himself more and more annoying. Kaede glares at him, and he hangs his head, tears suddenly dripping from his eyes. She can't help but be taken aback at the sudden attitude change. "Waaah! What a scary look... I'm sorry, Akamatsu-chan!"

"It's over here."

Maki Harukawa kneels by a crumpled shape. Kaito Momota stands next to her, looking nervous. "You sure you should be so close to the... the body? Doesn't it bother you?!"

"It's fine." She's not really one for many words.

Saihara shuffles past them before Kaede can get her legs moving again, kneels down beside Harukawa, puts his hands on the shape without hesitation ("Hey! You can't do that—", Momota starts, but Harukawa silences him with a look. _Looks like she's got him wrapped around her finger_ ).

"...she's dead. But it would have happened very recently. The body is still very warm."

Three voices rise up into cries at his words. Ouma. A tiny witchy looking girl she hadn't noticed standing right by the body—Himiko Yumeno—and a large, intimidating man standing in the shadows. Gonta Gokuhara. _Any of these people could have done this_ , she thinks.

 _She?_ The words replay herself in her head. So it's a girl.

The trepidation is almost too much for her to approach the body, but she bears it, steps closer and closer. It doesn't even look like a person, more like a mess of blue rags sopped pink, pushed together into a sad pile.

 _There's so much blood,_ she thinks, and then the smell hits her, sinks into her chest and she feels sick. It's not just blood, there's a sharp, sour tang (vomit, her brain tells her, blood and vomit), and something else, sharp and ozonic, something she can't recognize.

_Someone's dead, but who?_

It's Tenko Chabashira.


	3. chopsticks (1:3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I started writing this then I remembered I hate mystery stories.  
> I never pay any attention to the clues and I never try to solve them when I do read them, so trying to write this was a real pain! But I'm working on it. So much studying... don't expect too great of a mystery, really.  
> I've used some real translated lines from the game and some stuff I've written myself.

"C-Chabashira?"

Kaede is sure she's going to throw up. _It'd be alright,_ she thinks a bit hysterically, _it's not like there's not already enough of a mess_.

She hadn't really ever considered the reality of death before. She never had to. While Chabashira's body is crumpled in on itself, beneath the blood (smeared everywhere) she can see that it doesn't look much different from how it did in life. She could almost be sleeping. Her face lies turned to the side, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, a foamy wetness leaking out onto the concrete beneath it.

When she notices that, she looks away.

She hadn't talked to Chabashira much in the few days she's known her, but she remembers her as someone lively, someone with so much spirit and willpower. The sort of person whose voice could fill up a room. But here she was, reduced to this. It was hard to imagine anyone could do have done it to her.

 _But you were okay with killing_ , that same dark voice from earlier sidles back to her side. _That's different_ , she argues. _If killing the person who put us into this game would let the rest of us go free, it's worth it_.

 _You almost killed Amami_ , it counters. For that, she has no response. She couldn't really win an argument with herself, anyway. But it still leaves her uneasy.

She needs to stop getting distracted. There's a murder to solve.

There's a low murmur of voices behind her, the sound of a door being opened, and when she turns around again the remaining students have started shuffling into the room.

"Kukuku... such an undignified death. It's a shame to use such sloppy methods." Korekiyo Shinguuji. He had already come off as somewhat creepy to her, and the comment didn't exactly help her previous impression.

"Unaaah, that's such a weird thing to say... you talk like you know all about creepy things like this." Yumeno mumbles, looking away. Kaede couldn't exactly disagree with her conclusion.

"All of the faces of humanity have beauty, so they are all a part of my studies... overlooking the 'darker' part of human nature just because they may not be considered savory would cause me to lose out on so much."

"I'm not going to talk about this...!"

"Chabashira..." There's Kiibo now, walking up to her, looking down. "How could this happen..." He stares down at the body, silent.

A hand falls on her shoulder and she jumps, startled. Oh. It's just Amami. She glares at him, _don't just touch me like that_ , she wants to say, but she can't sustain it. Her expression weakens to one of sorrow. He smiles at her, and it's soft and calm.

"Akamatsu, you should relax... there's nothing you can do now." He lifts his hand away, drops it to his side.

"How can you act like there's nothing between us?" The words may be accusatory, but they don't come out that way. They're small, uncertain. It's quiet enough that no one else can hear them.

"It's... not the first time I've been in that sort of situation." At her questioning look, he shrugs. "Maybe I can tell you sometime... but that would have to be later. Right now, you're trying to save everyone, and I can understand that. Spending your time worrying about 'that' over and over won't help."

There's a scream when Tsumugi Shirogane sees the body. It's startling. She stares at it silently, shaking.

"Oh my... who's that? Chabashira? What's happened?" Angie Yonaga.

"T-that's... that thing... it's Chabashira?" Miu Iruma.

"...so there ended up being a murder after all." Ryoma Hoshi.

"Why have we been called here? Will someone please explain..." And finally, Kirumi Toujou.

At the sound of her voice, Monokuma and his entourage appear. "No. An explanation won't be necessary! Did you all forget about the "first prize"? There won't be a Class Trial, so none of you need to think about this at all! So without wasting any more time... will the guilty party who killed Chabashira please step forward!"

The room is shocked silent.

She'd actually forgotten Monokuma had ever made the offer. "First prize"? Did that mean that they were all going to get executed... or was the first murderer simply going to walk free in front of their eyes?

An uproar of voices breaks out.

"Someone... really killed Chabashira?

"So there really is a murderer..."

"Whoever they are, I'm going to beat the shit out of them! I'll make it so they can't graduate!"

But no one steps forward.

"Huh?" Monokuma tilts his head curiously. "I can't wait forever, you know!" He lashes out angrily. "I'm a very busy bear! I have honey to eat, children to feed! If you don't speak up soon my offer's going to expire!"

She looks around at everyone's faces and all she can see is fear. Could one of them really have done this?

"...upupupu. I see. Maybe you didn't want to graduate, after all? Maybe... you want to do the Class Trial instead! I hope you know what you're doing, because your chance is over now!" He slams his fists on the floor, obviously amused. "Well, well, well!"

"W-what's going on now?"

The Monokuma Cubs step forward to continue explaining.

"Great! It'll be more fun this way!"

"Alright, like we said, you bastards gotta investimagate, gotta find clues and figure out the culprit now!"

"Then we'll have a debate! A Class Trial!"

"And at the end... we'll have a vote."

"If you get it right we'll eat you alive!"

"No, that's not right..."

"If you get it right we'll 'punish' the guilty. But if you get it wrong..."

"We'll eat you alive!"

"...the rest of you get 'punished'."

Monokuma picks up from that point.

"Yes, yes. But before all that, it's time to begin the 'investigation'. How can we do a trial without that? You'd all definitely die!"

"We... have to investigate ourselves?" There's an obvious shift of focus towards Saihara. He looks away.

"...yeah. Right."

"But! Before you all get started... here's a present, from me to you! Upupupu. No need to thank me."

A pile of folders and papers drop in front of them from out of thin air. Kaede leans down and picks hers up tentatively. What could it be?

"This is a Monokuma File! It's a report that carefully and accurately gathers information about the corpse! It's only right to give you bastards a fair chance, after all... but nothing about the culprit is written in there. It'd be pretty boring if there was."

"Bye bear!"

And just like that, they disappear.

Momota kicks his folder, scattering papers over the floor. "Screw this. Like I can believe anything he prepared."

"But it might be wise to look over it. To believe in it or not is a separate issue." Toujou has already opened hers, reading through it with a careful eye.

"The lord proclaimed… you must not avert your eyes from the Monokuma File." She narrows her eyes at Yonaga's words. What a strange thing to say.

But, back to the Monokuma File. She can't help but think Toujou is right. It would be better if she looked over it, even if she wasn't sure she could entirely trust what was written in it. But what could the report say? She opens it up.

 

* * *

 

 _The victim is Tenko Chabashira, the “Super High School Aikido Master"._  
_The location of the body’s discovery is the warehouse on the school grounds._  
_The time of death is approximately 9:10 PM._  
_The cause of death is unknown. There are minor bruises and scratches but no other visible external wounds._  
_Additionally, there are signs the victim violently vomited blood._

 

* * *

 

**The cause of death is unknown.**

_What?_ The words jump out at her from the page. A report on the victim and they weren't even told what killed her? How was this supposed to help?

"So someone really murdered Chabashira... seeing this just makes it more and more real... it's too much." Shirogane.

"This piece of shit isn't even good enough to be toilet paper!" Iruma spits at it. "It doesn't tell us anything!"

"Wait."

Saihara rises up slowly, straightens himself out.

"Before all that... there's something I figured out. I need to tell all of you."

"Someone here is working with Monokuma."


	4. chopsticks (1:4)

Saihara explains it simply, leaving out her 'addition' (to her silent gratitude). How he had found the secret door. How they had prepared a trap to capture the mastermind. How Monokuma had appeared and stolen away the cameras. How he had 'revealed' that Amami wasn't the mastermind. He grimaces and restates they can't be sure Amami actually isn't, but also that he doesn't think Amami actually is.

"Keh, so you were using the cameras I modified for something that shitty!" Iruma laughs as Saihara finishes speaking.

"So that corroborates the existence of the cameras." Toujou considers the story thoughtfully.

"Then was Amami-chan doing in the library?" Ouma is sneaking glances at the green-haired boy, eyes wide with curiosity.

Amami rubs his hand on his neck self-consciously. "...I was doing some investigation of my own." _He had said he was going to end the killing game, right?_ What did he know that the rest of them didn't? It didn't add up, but Amami seemed like he wasn't going to be talking for now.

"I thought so! Amami-chan looks like a really smart person!" He sticks his tongue out. Ouma's so hard to figure out. Does he actually mean anything he says...?

"But… why were you keeping something so important a secret from us?" Momota looks heartbroken as he says the words. He's looking over at her. _Why me?_

"Kukuku... if the mastermind is one of us, revealing their knowledge would only have benefitted them," Shinguuji speaks up.

"...I want to trust all of you, but it's just not possible." Saihara speaks up again. His voice is quiet, but everyone stops to listen. _Is this the power of a detective's words?_

They're a stab to her heart. The rest of them would probably think he's talking about the mastermind, but she knows differently. _He's talking about me, isn't he?_

"Oh..." That's Kiibo.

She notices Ouma is staring at Saihara, an unreadable expression on his face. It's a strangely serious expression considering how he's been acting before.

"If you're just going to doubt us, how can we work together?! There's no way we can solve this case if we don't trust anybody!" Momota punches at the air angrily, shouting at Saihara as he steps forward threateningly. "Are you trying to fuck us all up?! Maybe YOU'RE the mastermind?"

Saihara steps back nervously. "N-no... I..." He gulps. "I'm not saying we shouldn't trust each other at all. But we have to consider the reality of the situation. Someone here is working with Monokuma... and someone here just killed Chabashira." His voice gets quieter and quieter as he speaks. She strains to hear.

"I-I'm just saying... you need to be careful who you believe in."

 

* * *

 

After that, Saihara goes back to investigating the area around the body. Amami's over there, too, having left her side with a small nod, along with Toujou, though she can't tell exactly what they're doing.

"We should all remain in this space for now," Toujou had suggested with such a polite smile no one could bring themselves to disagree with her.

So the rest of them are just milling around, uncertain what to do.

"Uhnaaah... it's so late... I'm running out of mana..." Yumeno really does look like she's about to fall asleep. _It really is late, huh_. She's not tired, though. There's just too much for her to worry about right now.

"Angie'll send a prayer to God, so Chabashira will go to heaven." And there's Yonaga again. Is religion the only thing she talks about...? _I'm not sure how long I can listen to that._

"Kyaaaah! This isn't worth the time of a beautiful genius like me!" That's Iruma. She doesn't even have anything to say to that...

She finally decides she'll have to talk to Saihara first. The steps over to him fill her with nervousness, but she won't give up so easily. "...Saihara?"

"Akamatsu?" His reply is cool and professional, and he doesn't look up.

"What can I do to help?"

He doesn't respond for a bit, long enough for her to think he might even be ignoring her, but it seems like he was only considering her suggestion. "...you can ask for alibis. See who was together, when and why."

"Of course! I'll definitely do that!" She pumps her fists into the air. "You're a really good detective, Saihara. I want to help you any way I can. I... trust you." As soon as she says it, she realises _that was a bad idea_. He doesn't respond, but she can feel a shift in the air.

With an awkward feeling sinking deep into her gut, she turns away. "A-haha... I'll go talk to the others. I'll let you know, alright?"

At the same time, she's kind of annoyed. Isn't he taking this just a little too badly?

 

* * *

 

"Eeeeh, Akamatsu-chan," a voice starts up below her ear and she jumps. "It's me!"

Ouma.

"Ouma... what do you want?"

And now he looks downcast, worried. He could really change moods on a dime. "Akamatsu-chan, are you okay? Did Saihara-chan do something to you?"

"W-what?" Was it really so obvious? But then, Ouma did seem frighteningly observant, underneath that childish exterior. She got the feeling that he wasn't someone to be trusted, even if it was hard to imagine someone who looked like him ever being really dangerous.

"So he did, huh! I'll have to go over and kick his butt, you can't let him treat you like this, Akamatsu-chan!" He really does look like he's about to march over, a defiant glint in his eye.

"Wait, wait, wait! Stop! He didn't do anything, if anything it was..." she stops before saying it completely, but she can see his eyes light up merrily at her words. And then he's back to his normal, spirited self. Was he just trying to wring information out of her?

He laughs in his weird little way. "Nishishi~, don't worry, that was only a lie!" He leans in towards her, folding his hands behind his head. "Hey, Akamatsu-chan, don't you think you let your guard down too easy? It's like you're trying to get killed!"

Those exact words... how? ...he really did know how to get her angry. Her hands shake, pulled into fists. "Didn't anyone teach you there are things you should and things you shouldn't say?"

"Aaaah... did I make you mad, Akamatsu-chan? Sorry, sorry!" And he begins to skip away.

"Wait, wait!" She shouts at his back. "Where were you when the announcement happened?"

"I was with Momota-chan and Harukawa-chan! You can ask them!"

 

* * *

 

"Yeah." Momota rubs his head as he answers her, looking uncomfortable under the questioning. "He was with us. Didn't do much except make shitty comments, though... tch."

She knows his pain all too well.

"We had a strategy meeting," he continues. "The plan was, we were going to have a showdown with the Monokumas. No way were we going to just lay down and die! But it didn't turn out that way, huh..." He looks over at Chabashira's body uneasily.

She smiles at him sadly. "Yeah."

"But... I still believe in everyone. Just because Saihara's the detective doesn't mean he should be going around saying shit like that."

"I think he's just doing the best he can." She wonders if he would still feel that way if he knew. "But... thank you, Momota."

"Huh? What for?"

 

* * *

 

She reviews what she's learned.

So, during the time of the announcement...

Yumeno, Gokuhara, Momota, Harukawa and Ouma were all together, having had a strategy meeting. Apparently Chabashira had been with them, too, but she had left at some point.  
They had also been the ones to discover her body.  
Toujou, Shinguuji, Iruma and Shirogane had been eating in the cafeteria.  
Saihara, Amami, and she had been in the library.  
So that left Yonaga, Hoshi, and Kiibo on their own.

_Not like that proves anything_ , she sweats.

Time to see what the others have figured out.


End file.
